A Real Voice
by sakura and poems
Summary: sakura heard a voice and she never knew that if the owner of the voice is an unpredictable person for her. someone she missed..someone she wanted to meet since she was a lil child. in the middle of researching the owner of that voice, many things happened
1. A Voice Through The Dream

Author : Sakura Hanazumi

Especially for : Sakura Hime さくら (Hey, sweetie. Don't worry. I'll be just fine), Syaoran Li 小狼 (take care of yourself. Don't worry. I'll be fine…), Syaoran Clone克隆小狼 (um…I'm sorry if my lil bro was talking something stupid to you when I got faint..), Amira Sakura (hehee…long time no talk nee ^-^), Gilang kun (nyehee…I used your name. haha!), Amanda chan and Rifky kun (don't ever make any dispute again between you both~), Tomoyo chan (…uh..i'm terribly sorry, really..), and everyone who I loved. ^-^

* * *

In a strange and scary place, there's a girl who stayed in there. She couldn't go away from there, dunno why. She creamed to people but there's no one.

"Oh my God…..please…..let me go…." She started to cry. She didn't know how to get out there. She was so frightened and needed someone's help. Till she suddenly heard a voice came, called out her name softy.

"Sakura…." Said the voice slowly, but warming her heart.

"E-eh…? W-who's that? Where are you? H-help me here…." She still cried. But she tried to keep calm so her cry was turn slowly.

"Here. I'm at here. Don't worry. You're not alone. People are here around you,"

"But, nobody he-…" She just wanted to talk, but her mouth was stopped. She suddenly could see a person, one by one, and then she could see so many people around her.

How..how they…..

"You just couldn't see them. You couldn't see, fine. But they are still beside you always, and forever."

"Arigatou….doumo Arigatou.."

"Hai. Douita. Ima kara mo zettai daijoubu da yo na." the voice still soft and warm. It's a boy's voice, but she didn't know who the owner of that voice is.

"A-ano…! Anata wa…dare desu ka?" she asked it carefully. She putted her hands on her chest, wished that she'll able to saw that kindness person who was already made her be glad and thankful.

"Aa…sou ne. I hadn't told you anything related who I am."

"S-sou. Jaa, dare desu..ka?"

"Ehehe. Boku wa….namae wa….…….."

"Sumimasen? I couldn't hear you…"

"My name…is…………………."

*SHIIIIIING~~~~!!!!*

"SA-KU-RAAAAA……!!!!"

"HUWAAAA~~~!!!" she woke up so sudden when she heard a yell from her lil bro who is already became a 1st grade of middle school student now.

"You…!! How dare you, Hikari…!!!" she angered him out. Her lil bro just laughed to saw her like that. He always thought that if make her mad is the funniest thing in the world.

"Stop to laughing like that! You fool!!! Huh!!" she turned her body and walked out through her room. And Hikari was just laughing so loudly.

She went outside the house. Walked in the laziness.

"Chi…!! What the hell was he doing?! How STUPID he was!!!"

She just gonna ran until someone threw with her body.

"KYAAAA….!!!" She fell down at the street.

"S-Sorry! So sorry!! Pardon me! My apology!! A-are you hurt?!" the person that pulled her down went close to the place where she fell down. Sakura just sighed more than twice because she still shocked.

"U-umm…so sorry…." The person kept her calm.

"D-daij-joubu…." She tried to open her eyes. And she got someone that was standing near her. He tried to help her stood.

She watched at him. Someone she never met before. Ah, maybe he's a new neighbor on here. So, what's the matter? But….I think….I have ever met him before. But where? When? How?

She never thought that he will say the same thing.

"Umm…..guess I had met with you…"

"H-Hoeeee?!" she startled.

"But where? And…when?" he seemed thought of something, tried to remember if he had forgetting something.

Sakura just stood and keep quite with so many questions in her mind.

Who is he?

* * *

Her meeting with that stranger was so weird for her. Looks like both of them had known each other but didn't know where, when, and how they could to. She asked herself in a confusing feel. Then, she threw her body on the bed. But again, when she felt comfort, her lil bro bothered her again for twice.

"WATCH OUT!! THERE'S A BIG SPIDER BESIDE YOU—!!!!"

"Gyaaaa~~~~~!!!!" jumped in scared. Then shouted and hut him.

"HIKARIIII—!!! You stupid, fool, UGLY……..!!!"

"Gyahahahahahahahaha!!! That's why you shouldn't be quite smooth in your own imaginations just like that!" Hikari hugged her neck. She was sighing after he hugged her neck.

"Hng~~~, what's wrong, sis? Oh, I know!! You're fallin' in love!! Whoaaa….my sis….realize! Realize!"

"You jerk! Shut up and GET OUT!!"

"Bweee~~~! Gyahahahaha!!!" Hikari ran away from her room and closed the door. Back again, she lay on her bed. While thought about the boy that she just met today. His voice….was so….softy. And long….long……she fell asleep.

=in her dream…

"Sakura….."

"Eh? You again? Where are you?"

"Here, Sakura. I'm at here…"

"Who are you?"

"Boku wa….……..…"

"H-hoee~? I couldn't hear y-…."

"Sssh…..don't ask anything again. You'll know me soon…."

"B-but…!"

"Mata hanashimashou na. Sakura.."

*SHIIIIIING………!!!*

"HUH……?!!" Sakura woke up so sudden. Who's he? Why he came again in my dream? How he did that? And…….why? but she didn't think of it too much. She tough it was just a dream, not an important thing to think of. So that she just back again to slept. But when she gonna sleep, again, her annoying lil bro disturbed her.

"SOMEONE WANTED YOU TO BE HIS GF………!!!!!"

"GYAAA…!!! You STUPID!! Get out you…!!!!"

"But I'm not lying, my SWEETIE sistaa….!"

"Chi. You sick. Better you go to the HOSPITAL! Get out you from my room!!!"

"But I….!"

"SA-YO-NA-RAAAA………!!" Sakura pulled him out through her room, and then closed the door.

Huh! That stupid Hikari. What an annoying lil BRO he is…!

Suddenly, she got a message through someone on her mobile. She opened it.

It said:

"Saku chan…! How're you today? Nee, I'm here gonna just tell you something. Erick and my boyfriend —as you know that he's Erick's cousin!— are the best for P.E. Nyahaa~~~, my dearest boyfriend…! But I got a bad one. How pity~~"

It's from Maria; her best-beloved-sweetie friend.

Sakura just laughed a bit. She actually wanted to rep it, but the credit of hers was empty, so she just saved it and let it be with a lil-happy smile.

Erick…ehehe…I'm glad about it…

* * *

One day, suddenly her friend; named Tomoyo, said that she must forget about her 'cause she (Tomoyo)'ll disturb her soon. Dunno why, and without any reason, Tomoyo left her with no cause. It's strange. She never saw Tomoyo like that before. So she's so worry about her..

~Noon, 1 o'clock, at the school yard….~

"Sakura!! Come here!" said his classmate named Yadid.

"Uh-huh? What?"

"Hey, did ya watch da tv yesterday, huh?"

"…..NAI. okay. It's quite enough for talking all about Dragon Ball or whatever it named~"

"But it's so COOL, ya know? When he strike them, then eliminate them, AND….!!"

"SILE—NT!!!!" Sakura held his mouth to stop him quickly.

"Humph!!!"

"Baka! Yamete nasai yo!!" Sakura finally opened his mouth and let her hand go.

"Okay. But ya know? He was…."

"Keep silent or I'll really…. …you know what I mean, huh?" she made her hand just like a rock and showed it up front of his face.

"Gyahahaha!! You won't able to defeat me. NEVER! Gyahahahaha!!" Yadid ran away and go back to the class. Sakura just sighed and again, looked towards the blue sky.

She thought about Tomoyo.

What did she say? Oh…..what?! She even….never did any mistakes or something bad! So why she….

"Sa-ku-ra-chaa—n!" Somebody called out her name. She then realized from her imagination.

"M-Maria…" she tried to smile normally. She didn't get any pass to know what happened on her. Keep act, Sakura….keep it again just like as usual you did!

"Hoee…..doshitemasu ka?? Nan ka chigau?"

"Aa, nothing. Hey, your nihongo is getting better now, eh?" she threw the topic.

"R-Really? T-thank you. Umm….nee, Sakura chan…"

"Hai?" she looked so happy. But the opposite for her heart.

"You're really a liar nee…"

"huh?"

"Oh, c'mon~~! Don't hide anything from me! I'm not a kid anymore~~"

"Ah. Pardon me. But there's no one I hided from you. Clear, huh?"

"It's not clear already!"

"So? What you want, my dear…"

"Tell me the truth, Saku chan…"

"Which one, sweetie?"

"….Tomoyo.."

Sakura's beat stopped suddenly. But her face was still natural. No reaction, no attitude.

"Maria? Oh yea. How's she now?"

"Don't hide anything. I had known it all."

"…..Whatever you wanna say, Maria…"

"Then tell me!"

"Just ask her what."

"No! I insist!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!! If I say 'yes', then 'yes'!!"

"Do what you want."

"Tell me!"

"No."

"Sa-ku-ra Ha-na-zu-mi . . . . !!"

"JUST ASK HER! OKAY?! AND DON'T BOTHER ME CAUSE I WANNA KEEP CALM TODAY! YOU NEVER KNOW HOW IF I'M GETTING ANGRY. SO IF YOU DON'T WANNA BE MADDEN. THEN JUST KEEP QUIET!! GOT IT, HUH?!!!!" She angered Maria so sudden, made Maria surprised so much. She never saw her friend became like this before.

"O-okay. I give up. Keep quiet. Be calm. You bet." Maria sat beside of her.

"Good." Sakura then, again, looked towards the blue sky. Again, reminded about Tomoyo. She worried if her friend will really go far away just because she thought that if she will just disturb her later.

"Saku chan…."

"……what?"

"Is something happen between you and her?"

"…dunno. I told you already. Just ask her."

"But she didn't wanna answer me…"

"Me either. Okay?"

Suddenly, a strange voice came flowing to her ears. A voice she ever heard.

'Sakura . . . . . . . .'

'Don't be . . .'

'I will always watch at you. Don't worry. Your relation with your friend surely will get well soon . . .'

"Huh?!" Sakura startled. She turned her head right and left. But nobody on there. Except she –Maria—, and other people which are walking around.

"Hoeee? Nani ka?" Maria confused about her friend's attitude.

"..Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"That voice…"

"Voice? No voice. It's just people's commotion and yours, and mine."

Sakura kept watch around. But yet, she found nothing. Then she suddenly stood up. Maria still confused. Then, Sakura walked slowly first. Then became faster and faster, and finally she ran. Maria tried to follow her.

"Sakura chan! Matte tte!!" Maria kept run, followed Sakura.

That voice…..that voice….! Sakura then reminded about a voice through her dreams for these days. It's the same voice!!!

* * *

* * *

Saa….again. a story. Weird one. But a bit like. Not really clear. Gyahaha!

Ja. Dewa, mata.


	2. The Owner Of The Voice

Author : Sakura Hanazumi  
Especially for : Sakura Hime さくら (I'm sorry. I can't tell you…), Syaoran Li 小狼 (I doun't wanna make you worry even only a bit anymore, so I decide not to tell you..), Syaoran Clone克隆小狼 (take care of her. If she's crying, please make her happy…), Amira Sakura (da yo da yo~), Gilang kun (you stubborn. See? Now you're just getting the consequential through your own attitude all time.), Amanda chan and Rifky kun (I'm sorry.), Tomoyo chan (we're…still be friends, desho?), and everyone who I loved. ^-^

* * *

Sakura kept watch around. But yet, she found nothing. Then she suddenly stood up. Maria still confused. Then, Sakura walked slowly first. Then became faster and faster, and finally she ran. Maria tried to follow her.

"Sakura chan! Matte tte!!" Maria kept run, followed Sakura.

That voice…..that voice….! Sakura then reminded about a voice through her dreams for these days. It's the same voice!!!

She ran to canteen, classes, yards, teacher room, and other places in the school. But then, she stopped in front of the announcement walls. Maria could get her behind.

"Saku chan! W-what are you doing? What are you looking toward? Huff…huff…" asked Maria tiredness while Sakura was sighing around.

"Ah…I'm sorry. I just wanted to run around the school. Ahaha! Looks like you're so tired da nee…." Sakura acted again, and then laughed at her friend.

"Stupid~. I was worrying you cause you looked interested about something and your face was looking for something~"

"Who asked you to follow me, after all?"

"No one."

"So, whose fault is this?"

"You."

"Huh?"

"If you didn't run in a quite hurry suddenly, I won't felt a big fear and followed you around."

"Oh. Okay. My apology. Sorry. Is that enough?"

"Not yet!"

"Huh? okay. what you want?"  
Stupid Sakura. She shouldn't have said that thing. She finally, without realized it, entered into a big trap.

"Promise me you'll do it no matter what."

"Okay." now she's really trapped in a big hole.

Before Maria asked, she invited Sakura to the grass yard; the place where they were sitting before Sakura got run in a hurry.  
They sat together again on there. Then Maria made a distance of time for asking what she wanted.

"Maria?"  
Finally.

"Yea. Explain to me. What's actually the matter between you and Tomoyo?"  
And now, Sakura couldn't get out from the hole. She's really trapped in there and couldn't escape except if she answer Maria's question.

"Why you really want to know?"

"Because Tomoyo is my friend, so are you."

"No. I mean why do you wanna know all things which happen between us, huh?"

"Because I love you both. I don't want if something bad happen between you guys.."  
Sakura sighed. She actually even didn't know what had happen to her and her friend. Just suddenly that message sent and it happened, that's all.

"Sigh….I dunno either, my dear," looked toward the sky weakly.

"What you mean?"

"She sent me a message, and he said that she just gonna disturb me so she'll go far away from me…"

"Oh!" Maria surprised. "How come she said that?"

"I told you already, Maria, I dunno either…"  
Maria kept quiet for a moment. Sakura sighed and flied into her own imagination. She was flying on the sky, then went to Tomoyo's place, and fell down and caught her and do everything she could to make her relation with her won't be break.

"The distance of your place and hers is too far nee, so you couldn't go to his place…" said Maria slowly.

"Sou nee…"

"Hey, how if you write a letter for her? And I'll give it to her. Remember, the distance of my place and hers is nearer than yours."

"Umm…I'll think twice. I dunno whether it's a good idea or not. Just wait my answer for this…"

"Uh Okay.."

Sakura and Maria stood up and walked together to their class. Sakura was imagining something, while Maria said hello to their classmates who were walking crossed them.  
How to make her understand? How to make her realize if he was wrong? And….how I meet her so that I'll able to talk directly with her about this jerk thing?

* * *

The bell was ringing. The time for go home's finally came.  
Maria said Good Bye with a happy smile to Sakura, and she replayed her.  
Sakura was walking out slowly. When she just arrived outside her class, someone inside the class called her out and ran toward her in a big hurry.

"Sakura!"

"Hai? Nani ka, Manda chan?" Sakura turned her head and got her friend named Amanda behind her.

"I wanna break him. And help me to collect money to pay his money that he used to buy me some credit!"

"H-huh~? You mean Rifky kun? W-what happen? How much money do you need?"

"I DON'T KNOW EITHER WHAT HAPPENED! I need to collect at least two hundred thousand!!"

"WTF!!!"

"I know it's hard to believe but that's the money he used out."

"Stupid! You want me to help you for that much? How?! How long the time we need?! It's not an easy thing to do!"

"I know, Sakura! But I wanna pay him BACK. We need at least only for a week! We will do everything to get that money so that I'll pay him quickly. Or it will be good if we can to get it for a day~"

"IMPOSSIBLE! It's not cheap, after all. Realize it, Amanda Agam Putri!"

"I know, Sakura Hanazumi. But please…."

"..Uh, okay. I'll try to. But…"

"Yeah!!! Doumo Arigatou, my dearest sweetie! I love you! Hey, how do we say it in Japanese??"

"Sigh….you gotta learn Nihongo diligently and don't ever only say 'arigatou' and the greetings…"

"Chi! The alphabets are DIFFICULT, especially for Kanji~! And also with its sentences~~"

"We haven't study for Kanji yet, Manda chan. We still in Hiragana words,"

"Huh? 'We'? I think all of the students in our grade are still studying in that chapter, include me. Except only you one."

"Uh Okay. I'm actually in Kanji already, even more than it, because I had learn and even speak it since I was in 6th grade elementary (or actually in 1st grade middle school? I even dunno~). But it doesn't mean I'll leave the class."

"Wtv. Hey, wanna talk about it while walk home together?"

"Sure."

* * *

Sakura was laying on her bed lazily when her lil bro came to her room.

"Hello, my lovely sistaa….! Ohohoho…."

"Huh~? What~? You wanna bother me gain, I know it. So just get out you from here~"

"No. I wanna…umm…..err…"  
Huh? How odd. Why he looks so confuse like that?

"Umm….Hikari? What's wrong?"

"I…wanna discus something with you…"

"Eh? Hikari? Are you alright? Are you sick?"

"You fool. I'm serious~"

"O-okay…"

Hikari lay beside his sister.

"So? What you wanna discus about?"

"Umm….well, you may laugh or whatever, but…sigh…"

"What?"

"Umm…if you have a friend —and you even regard him/her as your best friend—, then suddenly he/she said that he/she will just disturb you so much so asked us to forget him/her, what will you do?"

Sakura's beat stopped suddenly.  
The thing her lil bro asked just now is same as what happened to her and Tomoyo.

"I dunno what I should to do, sis. Ariq suddenly said it to me and then he escaped from me wherever I was. Sigh~~~"

"…Sokka,"

"Then? What's your suggest?"

"You should to make him sure that if he's wrong. Make him sure with everything —as long you won't use negative ways, of course—. Believe that he will understand and he will back to you. Understand?"

"But how if all we do are fail?"

"….Just do whatever the thing it will caused. As long you still believe, there'll be a light."

"Okay. Thanks, sis. You're more mature than me. And WATCH OUT CAUSE THERE'S A COCKROACH BELOW THIS BED~~~!! SISTAAAA~~~!!! KILL IT, KILL IT~~~!!!!"

"GYAAA~~~!!!"

* * *

Sakura was playing her guitar when she received a message.

"Huh? 'Saku chan, his mobile is broken again yesterday so that you couldnt send any…' ? …Aa, Maria. Sigh….again, Erick broke his. What a careless one he is nee…"  
Sakura laughed slowly. Then, she played her guitar again.

"Nee, Erick. You know why I play my guitar just now? Because I think I just could to give all my feeling and problems towards my guitar. Guitar is my half, so don't feel weird or strange whenever you see my left fingers are hurt. Ahaha…yea, 'cause it's hard for me to believe someone that could to keep my problems…really hard to believe at someone, Erick…."

* * *

=In her dream…

"Oh…S***!! Why I back again to this place…!?"

She ran around but found no one in there. Again, she cried. Again, she became so weak. Nothing she could do. And again, that voice came softy.

"Don't cry….." said the voice.

"H-huh? Y-you again, nee…" Sakura wiped her tears and tried to stand.

"It's me. Don't worry…"

"Nee…I really wanna know. Who are you for real? And the voice I heard at school was yours, wasn't it?"

"Yea, that was mine…."

"Are you the same student in my school?"

"No."

"Then who are you?"

Sakura and the voice both were talking. No one in that place so no one knew it. Sakura tried to know who was he, but he never said any clue. But suddenly, after the voice said something, Sakura felt very surprised.

"You've ever hit me that noon. Well, actually it was my fault. I'm so sorry…"

*SHIIIIING—!!*

"HUH?!! Huff….huff……." Sakura woke up suddenly. Wait. He said I had ever hit him before? Who? I think I never hit someone except whenever I made a little fight with Yadid kun, Gilang kun, Auringga kun, my lil bro, and….that's all! What did he mean?  
She thought about it hardly. She tried to remind people she knew or she ever met.  
Then suddenly she reminded of someone's voice. Someone that ever threw her down. Someone that ever said they had ever been met somewhere but dunno how.

Is he….that boy?

* * *

* * *

h-hoeee~~, that boy? Who's that boy??  
Ya, ya, ya, no idea. My mind's thinking about my bad scores at school and about him. Haha.  
Saa. What gonna happen next da yo nee~?


	3. The Unpredictable Meeting

Author : Sakura Hanazumi  
Especially for : Sakura Hime さくら (Don't be that worry…), Syaoran Li 小狼 (take care of your self. Ah. Nee, I think it's not important for you but I just wanna tell you. I really regret myself. That's it. Since last night.), Syaoran Clone克隆小狼 (please make her to be happy…), Amira Sakura (lol), Gilang kun (see and learn from this stupid experience, and you'll understand..), Amanda chan and Rifky kun (kalian berdua jangan bertengkar terus…), Tomoyo chan (I luv you ^-^), and everyone who I loved. ^-^

* * *

"HUH?!! Huff….huff……." Sakura woke up suddenly. Wait. He said I had ever hit him before? Who? I think I never hit someone except whenever I made a little fight with Yadid kun, Gilang kun, Auringga kun, my lil bro, and….that's all! What did he mean?  
She thought about it hardly. She tried to remind people she knew or she ever met.  
Then suddenly she reminded of someone's voice. Someone that ever threw her down. Someone that ever said they had ever been met somewhere but dunno how.

Is he….that boy?

Sakura went out without say anything to her mother or even to her lil bro. (why I should to say a permit to my lil bro? haha! That's what I usually do..)

She looked over one house to other houses. Ran around, and found nothing. But then, something hit her head.

"Ouch! Whose ball is th-….!" Sakura's words were cut when she saw the person came toward her. It's him!!

"S-so sorry! Hey, it's you, the girl I pulled down. Oh, I'm terribly sorry about that time! Really am sorry…!" he suddenly nodded his head quickly.

"A-ah, it's okay. no need to…"

"B-but…"

"It's fine. really." Sakura smiled to him, and gave the ball which hit her head to him.

"Thank you. You're really a kind person."

"No, I'm not. Ah. I was about looking for you." Said Sakura, reminded about her purpose to went outside and looking around.

"Huh? me? What's wrong?"

"I wanna talk about something to you. May i?"

"Sure. So, what do you wanna talk about?"

Sakura thought twice. Um…if he's really the person in my dream….akh! I have to prove it now!  
Sakura began to ask.

"Who are you?"

"Huh?" that boy looked confuse.

"S-sorry for asking something weird, but…can you just tell me who you are?"

"What do you mean by 'who I am'?"

"Well, your name and…ah, whatever it is…"

"Oh. Haha! Yea, I never introduced myself to you since our first strange meeting, have i? My names Kevin. I'm your new neighbor. My house is 4 house from your right side. I'm sorry about that day…" said Kevin, after introduced himself.

"Oh, it's really fine." Sakura tried to make sure.

"Sigh….thank you so much…"

"It's really, you no need to thank me." Sakura smiled again to him calmly. He saw it, and he smiled too.

"Sigh….finally…I got a friend again…."

"Yea. It's better for you. Because you're a new in here."

"Yes. But even so, I'll miss him so much. But I no need to worry 'cause he gonna move here too! Oh yea!" yelled Kevin energetically.

"Hoe? It's your best friend?"

"Yea. He's kinda funny-easy go friend. We both usually together. he said to me that he'll move here 2 days again.."

"Whoaa…what a lucky for you…"

"Hehe. Thanks. Well, I hope Erick will move here, so we can play together again like before. And I'll introduce him to you too, Sakur-….huh? why? Something wrong? Hey!"

Sakura suddenly became quiet when she looked someone stood not far from her and Kevin. The face she knew. It's not a stranger for her. The person she thought will never could to meet directly.

"E…Erick?"

* * *

* * *

Sorry. I can't type this again.  
My arm's so weak for now. And my head quite hurt..  
Thanks for read this one. Thanks a lot…


	4. Will I Die Now?

Author : Sakura Hanazumi  
Especially for : Sakura Hime さくら (I hope we will meet soon ^-^), Syaoran Li 小狼 (How's your arms?), Syaoran Clone克隆小狼 (I'm sorry…), Amira Sakura (lol.), Gilang kun (Don't repeat the same mistake!), Amanda chan and Rifky kun (If you wanna fight, don't make me to join in to solve it anymore. It's dizzying me~), Tomoyo chan (^-^), Eugenia san (hehe. I used your name already on here), and everyone who I loved. ^-^

* * *

Sakura suddenly became quiet when she looked someone stood not far from her and Kevin. The face she knew. It's not a stranger for her. The person she thought will never could to meet directly.

"E…Erick?"

The boy stood front of her, and then called Kevin with a bit commotion.

"Hey, Kevin."

"Oh!" Kevin felt surprised when he saw someone he knew. He's his friend who just he told to Sakura.  
Kevin and Erick tossed then made a dialog (nostalgia?), while Sakura felt no power inside of her heart. She wanted to believe, but it was so hard to believe. Someone that she always thought that she won't meet with but one day surely will; he's now, was standing and talked happily with Kevin.

Erick noticed if there was another person beside Kevin. And when he saw her, he was for about surprised too, but then he smiled to her when he saw her 'confuse-surprise-wanna believe but could not' face…

"Hi..." called Erick softy. He smiled to her; and it's a soft-kind smile. Sakura then finally realized after she saw his smile face. He's really him! It's him! Oh…!

"H-hi…um….E-Erick…" Sakura nodded her face; it's turning became red. And her beats were becoming faster.  
Erick laughed a bit to seeing her. But there's something read on his eyes. Something that he always felt towards her. He missed her.

"It looks like in a very long years, doesn't it?" Erick smiled toward her.  
Sakura felt so shy and her face turned redder. Kevin, who saw that situation, felt a bit confuse and laugh a bit too.

"Oh, so…you both do know each other, eh?" Kevin asked.

"U-um…I….err…" Sakura was about too shy and couldn't say anything.

"Yea. We knew each other already, Kevin. Why?" Erick saw her confused and shy face, so he answered Kevin's.

"Whoaaa….just if I know it from the beginning! Haha! Oh yea. Why are you here, dude?" Kevin began the topic with Erick.

"Ah. I moved here already…"

"HUH? But you said you gonna move 2 days again. But how you….huh? Erick? What's wrong? H-huh? H-hey, girl, why are you…."  
Kevin surprised when he saw Erick with a really surprise face toward her, so he took a look at her. And he became more surprised. Sakua's crying…

"Sakura...why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?" asked Erick softy. He touched her shoulders. And Kevin more surprised because Erick just called her 'Sakura'.  
Aaah!! So the 'Sakura' who Erick always told me was her! Oh my God….I just met her by pulled her down few days ago! Why I didn't realize it? Ah, of course because I even dunno who she was. Akh! No! Now, is now. So…why'd she cry?

"Sakura…" Erick called her again. But her tears were going out so fast. She couldn't say even a word. Her voice when she cried was so slows 'cause she didn't want anyone around them see her cry.

Erick called her again.

"Sakura…."

"Ukh……..I…" Sakura tried to talk.  
"I…I never…never predicted that you'll be here…that you're his friend;...the guy I just met these days…that you're…ukh…." Sakura became a cry baby. She's really happy, but she also regret herself 'cause she never thought too much that she'll meet him and sometimes thought if it's impossible for they both to meet.

"I never predicted that I'll meet and see you here too. So, same as me, Sakura."

"But i…I was…"

"Please don't cry…"

"I….ukh….huwaaaa….!!" Sakura's now became loudly. She couldn't hold her feeling in her heart. Erick grabbed her softy without say anything. Sakura just accepted it, and still cried out.

Kevin who saw that event, felt a bit strange, but then he smiled.

"Ah, just like what he said. She certainly thought that they won't meet either. Just like what he thought sometimes." said Kevin slowly.

* * *

Sakura came to his house (I mean, Erick's new house). And when she arrived front of there…

"Y-your house…." Sakura tried to talk.

"Yes?"

"U-um….a-ano…."

"What? It's not a really big-suit house."

"N-no, I mean…"  
Sakura was too surprised for the 2nd time. His house….his house is….is…IMPOSSIBLE! what had God planned? Should I believe this? Uh, yes, I must! But this is….t-too about….hoeeee~~~~?!!

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Erick tried to read her. But Sakura's too confused and almost fell down back then. But Erick held her.

"Sakura? Are you alright?" asked Erick, worried. (this is what he asked to me. Hyaaa~ ~)

"Y-yes! I-I'm fine. Ahaha…" (and this is what I always rep to him lol. Lying. 'cause don't wanna make him worry…)

"Really?"

"Y-yes…"

Suddenly, from a house beside his, someone called her loudly.

"SISTAAAA….!!! Whoaaaa…..is he your bf? Gyahahahaha! I caught you! Hahaha!"  
Sakura turned her face to the source of that voice. She knew who the owner of that voice is. And she felt so annoyed with that person.

"HI-KA-RIIII….!!!" Sakura's face turned became red again. Erick saw it, and he's for about confused.

"Hikari?" Erick asked her.

"He's my stupid-annoying lil bro. I ever told you about him, didn't i~~? You stupid lil boy! What the hell are you doing on there?! If you make the house dirty again, I'll kick you out!" Sakura, after explained her lil bro, back to talked again with her stupid lil bro (haha! Stupid lil bro! what will my lil bro think about this, nee?)

"Haha! I was just giving the fishes feeds, and I saw you there. Haha! Yes! I caught ya'! motheeeeer—! Sista has…..!!"

"Shut up….!!! Shush…! Why do you always thought something as you want without hear the truth from that person 1st….!" Sakura whispered him with a bit loudly.

"Huh? So he's not yours? Akh, what a pity~! Hey you, kiss her, and I'll regard you as her bf or even her husband! Hahahaha!" Hikari ran inside and closed the door quickly.

Sakura turned again became red, so did Erick. The thing Hikari just said have made them shy and 'doki doki shiteru'.

Erick tried to make the situation between him and her normal again.

"Um…you wanna enter to my house?" asked Erick as normal as he could.

"U-um…y-yes. Th-thank you…" Sakura tried to be normal again.  
That stupid Hikari~~~!! I'll kill you~! Hng~~~~~~~ ~ (hear that, Chris? Haha!)

* * *

Sakura, after visited Erick's house, then reminded about her purpose to went outside.

"AAAAH!!!"

"Huh? what's wrong, Sakura?"

"I…I've forgotten about something~!!"

"Huh?"

"K-Kevin…..he is…"

"What?"

"Uh….n-nothing…"

"Tell me."

"No."

"I insist."

"No."

"Tell me, Sakura."

"No, Erick."

"Tell me. I promise won't be mad."  
(This is what we argued lol…)

"Uh…he…he looks like…"

"Yes?"

Suddenly, again, she heard the voice in her dream.

'Sakura . You're a bit funny . We never met before . And I'm not him . . .'

Sakura startled. And her face turned pale.

"Sakura?"

"Th-that voice…"

"Huh?"

"Did you hear a voice just now?"

"I didn't. What kind of voice did you hear?"

"It….it's the voice that ever asked me to talk these days in my dream…"

"Oic. Are you sure?"

"Yes. And…I thought…maybe the voice…is…Kevin's"

"Oic. No way."

"yea, maybe I'm wrong. 'cause it said that it wasn't his. So, I was surely wrong…"

"Ah, dun think about it too much. The most important now is what you should to do today. And this is your tomorrow. Okay?"

"Uh okay…"  
Sakura tried to forget about it and talked again with him. But it's really hard. It was terribly dizzying her so much. Oh my God~~~

* * *

~Next day, in the morning, when the bell for the rest time rang few seconds ago, in the class…~

…….

"WHAT?!!! But you will get the consequence if you don't obey the rule in our school!!" Sakura yelled loudly to Yadid. Everyone in the class saw her confusedly, but she just laughed a bit and said her apology to them, and they back again to their own businesses.

"Haha. That's what I always did, remember, huh?" Yadid say it calmly.

"But…oh! This is the 30th times already!"

"Yes. And no one knows. Hahaha!"

"I swear, if the teacher knows what you gonna do, he/she will DO you. You'll be in danger! Keep it!"

"Huh! That's what I always dreamt. Be free from any rules! Hah! You kiddy kiddy, won't understand what's on the adult's mind. Haha!"

"I'm not a kid anymore~~~!!!!"

"LOL! Idc. Haha!"

"Yadid kun~~~!!"

"Hahaha! Lol. Seeing your stupid kiddy sad face like that makes me laugh loudly. Hahahaha! Bye then, kiddy kiddy!"  
Yadid's off outside the class to do what he want: goes out from school without anyone knows. And he just did it success fully. Sakura sighed sadly 'cause Yadid just called her a kid. She was so upset. But then she thought. Perhaps…he was right…

* * *

~The bell rang. Time for go home's coming. The students went outside their class and go home, so did Sakura.~

Sakura went outside. Then, when she saw a park, she sat on the chair on there. She looked at the sky, thought about Erick.

"Saku chaaan…! Hehe. What're you doing? Seemed like you're thinking about something, eh?" Maria came to here and sat beside her.

"Ah, Maria. Hi. Ah, nee. Your house was near with Erick's, wasn't it?"

"Ee, my house was near with his. But yesterday, he moved. Why?"  
Sakura's now believe 100% if he was really him.

"Sakura chan? Why? You look so happy, you know?"

"Huh? haha. No. I was thinking about the stupid lil event in our class…" Sakura tried to lie. And she did it.

"Oh! Yea. The time when Eugenia fell down caused by Zeke, desho?"

"Yes. Zeke and Eugenia probably won't be friends forever nee…"

"I doubt she will give the biggest lesson for him 'cause he felled her down."

"Yup. Definitely. Haha."

"Nee, Sakura chan…"

"Yes?"

"Umm…ano nee…before Erick moved, he had ever said that he will meet you for sure one day as soon as if possible...

"Eh?" Sakura's so surprised.

"Hai. He smiled with a kind face that time to me, with his eyes that I've never saw before. I dunno but…there's something on his eyes that I couldn't even read a bit."

"O-oh…s-sokka na. well, I hope…um..w-we will meet each other…" Sakura turned become red. We both just met yesterday! And his new house is the house beside me! How could it be?!

Suddenly, when they just wanted to stand up, someone called and came to Sakura without any respect and any expression.

"Hey ya, lil stupid girl." Said the guy coldly.

"Um…me?" Sakura pointed to herself. Maria felt a bad thing will happen. What's going on here?

"You bitch." Said that guy suddenly.

"H-huh?" Sakura and Maria confused. What does he mean?!  
But before Sakura answered him, he took her collar tightly. Maria screamed and called her name.

"Sakura chan!!"

"U-ukh…w-what you…"

"You gotta die on my hand, suck. Bye." That guy took a knife from his pocket. And he showed it front of her face.

"Sakura chan!! Hey! What're you doing!! Stop joking! It's not funny!!!" Maria tried to let the knife off from his hand, but he pulled down her without any feels.

"M-Maria…ukh…." Sakura tried to hold herself.

"Bye bye, you fuck."  
That guy grabbed the knife strongly, and ready to stab her quickly.

Sakura just could to pray, and she closed her eyes. God…if this is really my last time to being alive, please…let me to tell him….that I love him…that I truly love him…for real…no matter by what…

Maria felt so frightened. No body on around there, the worse. She closed her eyes 'cause she had no dare to see them

"Sakura chaaan……!!!!!!"

Sakura was so shocked. Blood were flowing slowly after the guy stabbed the knife…

* * *

* * *

Ukh….my arm…  
Gomen ne. it's too few nee..  
I will continue this chapter as soon as I can.  
Thank you ^-^


	5. An Unpredictable Kiss

Author : Sakura Hanazumi  
Especially for : Sakura Hime さくら (I hope we will meet soon ^-^), Syaoran Li 小狼 (How's your arm?), Syaoran Clone克隆小狼 (I'm sorry…), Amira Sakura (lol.), Gilang kun (Don't repeat the same mistake!), Amanda chan and Rifky kun (If you wanna fight, don't make me to join in to solve it anymore. It's dizzying me~), Eugenia and all of MegaGirlz members (you must see this. I hope the evil plans will really happen to him lol), and everyone who I loved. ^-^

Da yo da yo~~, gomen nee, late publishing. I was flying to SIN on Tuesday, the day I finished this chapter. Something wrong of mine must to be repaired, and it just finished yesterday. My father got a business in here too, after all. And I just get free day today. I'll be in this strange place till Sunday in the morning. I'm terribly sorry…

Sakura just could to pray, and she closed her eyes. God…if this is really my last time to being alive, please…let me to tell him….that I love him…that I truly love him…for real…no matter by what…

Maria felt so frightened. No body around there, the worse. She closed her eyes 'cause she had no dare to see them

"Sakura chaaan……!!!!!!"

Sakura was so shocked. Blood were flowing slowly after the guy stabbed the knife…

*****

Maria tried to open her eyes slowly. She got their shadows. But there was another shadow. H-huh? w-who is…  
Maria then, opened her eyes again a bit, and finally she got the owner of the shadow clearly. And on that time, she opened her eyes quickly with a pale-surprise-in disbelieve face.

"E-….Erick…." Sakura speak slowly in a big fear and shocked.

Erick held the knife by his own hand. Bloods were flowing from his fingers. The guy felt surprise.

"If you dare to kill her, I will kill you for real." said Erick coldly to him.

The guy suddenly stayed back, then he ran away quickly and gone. Sakura fell down on the grass. Maria came close to her and hugged her.

"Sakura chan! Are you hurt?! Oh! I-…I'm sorry 'cause I couldn't do anything to stop that stupid guy… ukh….." Maria cried hardly. She was really afraid if Sakura will die and leaves her forever.

"No. I'm fine. because of…ukh…." Sakura held her chest.

"S-Sakura chan?"

"Sakura…" Erick called her softy. And then he grabbed her as well.

"Finally…I came on time…" Erick sighed happily and worried.

"E-Erick? How did you get here?" Maria noticed him, and he smiled.

"I told you already, Maria. I will meet her for sure one day as soon as if possible."

"Thank you, Erick…" Sakura smiled towards him gladly.

"Are you alright?" Erick asked worriedly.

"Yes. Just…ukh…." Her mouth became pale slowly. She held her chest tighter than before. Her breath wasn't stabile anymore.

"Sakura? What happened?" Erick looked at her face worrier than before. Maria felt worry too.

"Nee…huff…huff….g-gomen nee…I made you hurting your own hand…" Sakura tried to smile in her condition. Her sickness was coming again 'caused of that incident. She took his bloody hand softy. She had no power again.

"Don't ever dare to thank me. It doesn't matter with my hand. But why are you getting paling? What happened to you? Is something hurt your chest —if I'm not wrong, that is—?" said Erick slowly.

"Haha….but s-still……huff…huff…nee…I wanna sleep..ja…nee…" Sakura suddenly fell faint on his chest.

"Sakura chan? Sakura chan! Wake up….!"

"Sakura!"

______________________________________________________________________

= In her dream…

"Sakura . . . do you feel better ?"

"Ah…you. Yes. Thank you. Um…nee, may I know who you are?"

"You will notice it soon . . ."

"Why don't you answer me?"

"I just have 6 more days to talk with you through this dream . I'll tell you in the end of our meeting surely , Sakura . . ."

"Uh, I dun want to~!"

"Ahaha . Just like what I thought before you born . You'll still be a kid-like though ."

"Eh? Before I born? What do you mean?"

"When your mother's still young , her attitude was very similar with yours in your age . ."

"Hoe? How do you know?"

"Hehe . Because . . . . . . . I'm . . . . ."

*SHIIIIING……..!!*  
Sakura awaken slowly while heard the birds were singing outside. And she surprised 'cause she's in her room.

Her lil bro came and brought a cup of hot tea and cookies on a plate.

"Your sickness is coming again, sister. You have to stay here…" said her lil bro. He worried about her funniest-happily-warming sister.  
That's why, although Hikari's so annoying her, she loved him as her best lil brother.

"Thank you…"

"Ah. It's the new neighbor beside our house who had brought you back here, sis.."

"Hoe?" Sakura saw him confusedly.

"Hey sis, whether it's okay to tell him about your sickness? Since he brought you, he felt so worried…"

"Huh?"

"And..umm…he's here now. Um…come in. My sister's woke up already…" said Hikari suddenly. And from her door, Erick came.  
Erick…

"Just talk. I won't bother you again for now, sister. Take care. I wanna go outside…" Hikari went outside and closed the door.

Now, there were only Sakura and Erick. They both kept quiet.

"How do you feel?" Erick tried to speak.

"U-um….it's getting better. N-nee…thanks for bring me back here…"

"No need to."

Sakura shied as usual she did whenever he made her interested-in-shy. Erick then grabbed her hands. Sakura was so surprised. He held her hands with his treated hand.

"I won't let you harmed, hurt, or sad anymore…"

"H-hoee?"

"I won't, Sakura. And I promised myself not to."

"T-thank you…"

The situation became so quiet. Erick looked at Sakura gently and softy. Sakura blushed. But his serious eyes made her couldn't throw her eyes from his. Erick then hugged her tightly. Sakura became more blushed.

"I love you, Sakura."

Sakura surprised. Her once beat was heard by him.

"I…I love you too…I love you…" her tears suddenly came out slowly. In disbelieve, in this truth…

___________________________________________________________

School day…school day….the day to going to school's coming again…  
The tomorrow of people's days  
Include Sakura's.

Sakura kept going to school. She felt better, so she thought it's better if she goes to school than lay on her bed.

When she just sat on her chair, someone called her out loudly.

"SAKURAA………!!!"  
Sakura turned her head to the main voice. It's Eugenia.

"H-hoee?"

"Sakura, Sakura, let's kill Zeke!"

"……huh?"

"OH! You know?! He just wetting me with the water he brought in his bottle! Oh! And I must to be like this?! Front of PEOPLE?!!! CHI!!"

"Hoee…you surely hate him nee~"

"YEA!! And FOREVER!!"

Sakura gulped. "Hoee….ahaha~"

"So so, so, do you have any idea to make him suffer??? Nah, 'cause I know you have it! so tell me what, tell me what!" Eugenia pleaded to her.

"Um…w-well…n-nani ka naa…" Sakura tried to help. Well, actually, she also hated him 'cause he's the caused of her lovely class' disasters everyday. But she never showed it and kept calm. The only one who always showed that face is only Eugenia; 'cause he always used Eugenia as his toy. He even ever made her fell into the swim pool when she was standing beside it with her friends. And he was laughing for that without apologized.

"You got one??" Eugenia looked at the class roof. She was thinking too.

"Um….well…how if…"

"Hng….."

"Hey, Eugenia san.."

"Yup?"

"Have you ever see him scared or something like that?"

"No~~~"

"Suffer?"

"Neither~"

"Nani ka naa…."

Then, suddenly, all of the girls ran towards her table.

"Hey, hey, you wanna make him suffer, huh, Sakura, Eugenia?"

"H-hoee?" Sakura startled.

"YES!! OF COURSE I WANT TO!!!" Eugenia said it loudly.

"How if we do it together?" asked the girls slowly.

"Huh?" Sakura and Eugenia stared each other. Then they smiled.

"I know what we must do." Said both of them while laughed slowly. Maria, who saw her Sakura like that, felt a bit strange and interested.

"May I join too?" Maria asked.

"Maria?" Sakura then stood and took her hand, then go outside.

"Wh-what?" Maria confused.

"I actually don't wanna do something bad to my own classmate though. But, uh…looks like they're really wanna make him suffer nee~~"

"Haha. Then, just used to it. Have fun. Haha…"

"Hoeeeee~~~M-Maria, d-demo~~"

"Khukhu….i guess this will be interesting…"

___________________________________________________________________

Yadid, who really like to suffer someone, helped the girls to do their plan. They worked together. Eugenia's the one who became sooo interested and happy. I finally can make you SUFFER, idiot…! Hahahahahahah!!! Eugenia thought that in her mind happily.

Sakura wasn't there. She couldn't cause she must to go home quickly.

Actually…

"Hyaaa~~~~~~I can't~~~I dun wanna hurt someone, Maria~~~"

"Hahaha…then, that's fine. Now, we're not there."

"Hoeee~~~, I dunno what will happen to him~"

"Khukhu…it's your idea, wasn't it?"

"B-but then, Eugenia san and the others added other ideas, and that idea became worse~"

"Just see. What will he do for it…"  
"Hoeeee~~~~~~~~" Sakura became in the dizziness. Maria just laughed a bit.

"At least, with their ideas, Zeke will be suffered and Eugenia will be sooo happy. Right, Sakura chan?" Maria smiled at her and took her hand.

"Y-yes~"

____________________________________________________________

Sakura was washing the plates in her house when she got a message from Eugenia.

'Sakuraaaa!! Oh yes!! He pleaded our apology!! Hahahaha!!! His stupid-idiot face…oh! I love it! haha! So, made him wet with the aquarium's water, then stole his shoes, threw his bag to the wet rubbishes, then threw him with rubbishes, and made him dirtied with the sausages and mud weren't a bad idea! Hahahahahaha!!! Sankyuuu, Sakuraa…! Haha!'

Sakura had no power to stand up anymore. She fell down on the floor, and let her tired out. She sighed more than twice. She couldn't believe if her idea will become worse. She just suggested to wet him with aquarium's water and made him dirty, after all. But it was more than what she thought.

Sakura then went outside. Then, when she just closed the gate, she saw Erick stood front of his gate.

"Ah..Sakura…" he smiled over her. She smiled too. But suddenly…

"Ukh….h-huh….?" Sakura felt strange. Suddenly, she totally had no power. Her vision was blurring. And, back again, she fell faint. Luckily Erick caught her before she fell down onto the street.

"Sakura! What happen?! Wake up!"

"H-huh? E-Erick…." Sakura tried to be stabile again. But it's hard for her.

"What happen to you? Are you hurt? Why?"

"N-nothing wrong. U-um…I dunno…" Sakura sat on the chair near them, helped by him. Erick sat front of her.

"Are you really alright?"

"Yes. Thank you…"

"You wanna drink?"

"N-no…"

"…You went to your school this morning, huh?"

"Yes.."

"WTF! Why did you go? You're still being weak…"

"No. I was getting better. Maybe…I just thought of it too much…" Sakura tried to smile.

"It?"

"Um…no, nothing. Hehe…"

"Alright. Then, how's your chest now? What sickness do you have honestly?"

No answer from Sakura. She kept quiet. She bowed her head down, looking her foot. Just if I dun have this jerk sickness…I…should've…

Sakura became quiet. Too quiet. No voice from her.

"Sakura?" Erick called her, but she didn't give any respond to him.

Suddenly, Eugenia came, broke the quietness.

"Sakura! Hahahaha! I made it! Thanks for your idea!" Eugenia yelled loudly happily towards her. She smiled to her. Erick felt confused, but kept quiet and still sat on there.

"Hey, why'd you go home so fast with Maria? Besides, you could to see him SO SUFFER!! Haha! That idiot face…oh, you stupid ZEKE! Hahaha!"

"A-ah…s-sore wa…." Sakura being quiet, dunno what to tell. Erick became surprise. Huh? Sakura made someone suffer? How come?

"…I-..I need t-to go now! L-let's go, Erick! A-aahaha…j-ja nee, Eugenia san…!"

Eugenia sighed and said "Jaaaaa! Sankyuu!", then go away.

Sakura went in to Erick's house and close the door quickly.

"huff…..huff…..sigh~~~~~~" Sakura fell down on the floor.

"S-Sakura? Is something wrong? She said that you just made someone named..um…Zeke, suffer. Is that right?" asked Erick after brought a glass of water for her.

"A-actually, it wasn't my will after all~"

"What you mean?"

"She asked me an idea to make my classmate named Zeke suffer and wanna apologize to her and the others…"

"Huh?"

Sakura tried to stand. But it's too pity. She got no power again so sudden, then fell down to the front. Erick tried to hold her, but he fell down behind. Both of them fell.

Sakura opened her eyes, and became more surprise. So did Erick.

They're kissing…

* * *

…WHAT THE HELL ACTUALLY IN HER MIND?!!!  
S-sorry. But the one who made the last session wasn't me!! It was her!! It's her~~~~! I was checking this chapter when it published already, and when I read the last session, it's…it's~~~~! Hoeeeee~~~  
G-gomen nee~~, it wasn't me who made t-that…that weird last session…ukh~~  
But for the evil plans of Eugenia, it was me who did it… (You like it. Eugenia? Or you wanna more evil plans for Zeke, huh?)

Saa…thank you. Please keep read the next ^.^


	6. My True Feeling Is

Author : Sakura Hanazumi  
Especially for : Sakura Hime さくら (I had made the scene~~~okay~~?), Syaoran Li 小狼 (nee…I hope you'll always be fine.. But tell me if there's something happens…no matter whether it's very embarrassing or even will makes me painful…), Syaoran Clone克隆小狼 (hoeee…teach her how to cook please…), Amira Sakura (when will we meet da yo nee…?), Gilang kun (if you dare to flirt the girls again, I'll kill you.), Amanda chan and Rifky kun (….I'm sorry. Ja.), Eugenia and all of MegaGirlz members (you must see this. I hope the evil plans will really happen to him lol), and everyone who I loved.

Late again. SO SORRY. My idea for the 6th is too few caused of the last scene in the 5th chapter (for people who read it already, you surely know what I mean~).

Sakura tried to stand. But it's too pity. She got no power again so sudden, then fell down to the front. Erick tried to hold her, but he fell down behind. Both of them fell.

Sakura opened her eyes, and became more surprise. So did Erick.

They're kissing…

******

They separated quickly. Erick kept apologizing to her. But Sakura's also kept apologizing. Then, both of them kept quiet in a long long long time.

"A-…anoo~~~, g-gomen nee~~" Sakura tried to speak by apologizing, again.

"M-me too. I'm sorry, Sakura…" Erick answered her by apologizing, again.

Both of them were blushing. But Sakura was the most. Oh…what? What was just happening? Oh…let's review. I explained him about that jerk evil plans for Zeke, then I got no power to stand up, then I fell a head, he held me but he failed, then we fell down, and….and….HYAAAA~~~~~~~~

"S-Sakura…err…are you alright?" Erick tried to throw the topic. But his mind's still full of the thing which had happened just now.

"Y-Yes..t-thank you…" answered Sakura without seeing his face.

"Do you…a-angry to me?"

"N-no, I don't… why I must to be angry?"

"Because..uh, you know, the thing w-which just happened…"

"H-hoeeeeeeeeee~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~" Sakura fell down again in disbelieve. Erick came close and helped her to sit.

"A-are you really alright? Does your chest feel hurt again?"

"I-it's okay. I just….uh, i…just…hyaaa~~~"

Erick helped her to stand up again. Then, both of them sat in his living room.  
They both were still keeping quiet. Even after 7 minutes.

"Sakura."

"Yes?"

Erick looked at her. She blushed. But it's strange. His face was showing a really worry face towards her.

"What's wrong?"

"I asked you already, but you haven't answered it yet."

"About what?"

"….Your sickness. What sickness do you have?"

Sakura felt very surprised. The question that she will never answer to anyone else, now he asked to know. (if you forget, see at the 5th chapter again)  
Sakura bowed her head and saw at her foot. She moved her foot left and right slowly, dunno what to say. 'Cause actually, she had no dare to check her sickness to doctor.

"Sakura?"

Sakura gave no answer. She kept quiet and looking at her foot. She won't allow anyone to know, even Erick, the person she loves so much. Include her. Why she doesn't wanna know? She has her own reason. And for her reason, she won't to. Even if Erick asks her to.

"Please answer me, Sakura."

She kept quiet. She closed her eyes quickly, and kept bowing her head. Her hands grabbed each other. But suddenly….

*Tessss……tesss….*

"S-Sakura? What happened? Why are you crying?"

Her tears came out too sudden. She tried to stop it, but she couldn't to. She wrapped her tears. But they kept come out from her eyes. And finally, she really cried without any voice. The things that could to hear when she cried that time were only her breath and a lil short voice.

"Forgive me. Did I say something hurt you? I'm terribly sorry…"  
Sakura shocked her head quickly, but couldn't say anything. She kept crying.  
Erick sat close to her and hugged her tightly.

"Please dun cry.."

"Ukh…"

"I'm sorry if I did something wrong or said something hurt you.."

"Ukh…."

"Stop crying.."

"Ukh…."

"Do it for me."

"Ukh…b-but….it's hard….i can't stop…"

"Do it for me."

"I'm trying….ukh…."

He kept hug her. She still cried, but tried to stop.  
Erick…I'm sorry…  
So sorry…

I can't tell you…and even if I know it already, I won't tell you….  
That's the only one thing she thought.

___________________________________________________________

= in her dream…

"You again nee…"

"Hi. How're you , my dear ?"

"H-hoeee?? What did you just call me?"

"My dear . Something wrong with it ?"

"Why do you call me that way?"

"Because I'm your . . ."

" 'My' what?"

". . . . No . I'll tell you later . I promise ."

"Tell me right away, please…"

"I just can say this to you and please keep it . Wherever you are , whatever happens to you , I'll always watch you , Sakura ."

"H-huh? W-wait!!"

"Bye . . . 3 days again . . ."

*SHIIIIING………!!!!!*  
"WAIT…!!"

"Sakura?"

Sakura tried to be calm down. Then, finally she realized that she just fell asleep when she cried on Erick's chest. Erick moved her to his bedroom.

"Are you okay?" asked him worriedly.

"Fine. Th-thank you…"

They both kept silent when Sakura sat on the bed. Sakura's still thinking about the guy in her dream these days. Erick, who saw her confused face, only could to saw it and did nothing.

"Um…Erick…"

"Yes?"

"…U-uh, nothing.."

They kept quiet. No voice from their mouth.

"Sakura,"

"H-hai?"

"Is there…something bothering you?"

"..Yea.."

"Then what is it?"

"It's…about the guy in my dream. He came into my dream these days, even today. He said that he only could to talk trough my dream with me 3 days again since now. And…I guess he knew me already so long…"

"Huh? You don't know who he is?"

"Yes…"

"Why didn't you ask him?"

"I did. But I got no answer from him. He just said to wait for him on the last day we will talk…"

"Then, let's just wait. But don't think of it too much."

"I hate waiting~"

"Me neither."

"Sigh…saa, I guess I gotta go home now…" Sakura stood from the bed and took a long breath.

"I'll carry you till there…"

"Hoe? Thank you…"

________________________________________________________________

= the new day….(I mean 'tomorrow)…..is coming… Sakura is now in her class...

"SAKURAA….!! Hahaha! Sankyu for your help to make him SUFFER yesterday!" Eugenia hugged her neck suddenly behind her.

"H-hoeeeeeeeeeee~~~~~~~~~" she reminded again about her stupid plan which became worse yesterday for Zeke.

"Why? Let's make the new one!"

"N-no, I can't to think something like that just now nee~~"

"Hoe? Wanna make him suffer again? Hoee…" Maria suddenly came to her seat. Sakura just bowed her head deeply and dunno to say.

"Oh, comm'on, let's make him suffer agina! Again!"

"No, Eugenia… He has asked your apologies, hasn't he? So, just let it be. Besides, see, he's now a bit change. At least, he's now better than before…" said Sakura while opened her bag and took a book inside.

_______________________________________________________

Sakura and Maria couldn't go home together for now 'cause Maria got Choir practice for her Ex-school, so Sakura went home alone.  
Sakura was walking while opened a book. Then, she just gonna read it when she found a letter inside the book. She then, took the letter from it, and studied it carefully.  
It was written:

'Sakura . . .  
Please meet me in the park where that accident happened that day after the school finished. I'll wait you there.  
Erick'

Sakura startled. Huh? when did he put this inside my book? Whether he putted it when I fainted?

Sakura just accepted his invitation. So she went to the park. Why he asks me to meet me there nee, I wonder…

= at the park…  
Sakura looked for him around. But then she found no one. So she decided to wait for him near a big tree there.

When she sighed after arrived near the tree, suddenly someone called after her.

"Sakura…"

"Uh-yes?" Sakura turned her head. And found Erick was standing.

"I…"

"Yes? Um, did something happen?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Eh? What's the matter? You never made even a mistake…"

"Sakura…."  
Erick went close to her, then hugged her tightly. Sakura, of course, she surprised so much 'cause Erick suddenly did something she couldn't to predicted that time.

"E-erick? D-did something…"

"I love you."

Blushed, and shied, Sakura confused. Why does he suddenly become like this?  
But whatever the reason is, she then answered him.

"Me too, Erick. I've told you…"

"I don't wanna lose you…I'll always be with you.."

"H-hai…"

"Can I…be with you?"

"sure…"

"Thank you…"

Erick then let her go from him. Then, both of them got a sit on a chair near the tree. Erick finally talked to her.

"Someone asked me to be her boyfriend that day…"

"H-huh?"

"But then, I ignored her…"

"Why?"

"Because I even don't love her, or like her."

"A-ah. Um…actually, someone also just said 'I love you' to me yesterday through phone after I went home…"

"What?"

"But I ignored him immediately. I said that I had loved another one."

"Who?"

"You."  
They both blushed immediately. Then, Erick stood up.

"Well then….i guess I'll be calm now…"

"Why?"

"Because I had said it to you, sakura…"

"E-eh…h-hai.." sakura smiled to him.

Suddenly, before she wanted to stand up through the chair, someone's running towards both of them hurriedly.

"Sakuraaaa…! Sakuraaaaaaaaa………..!!!" that girl ran while looked behind. She didn't look to the front. She just ran happily. She really happy that time.

"Sakura! You see…!"  
Before she gonna took a look to the front, she hit Erick's back, and Erick almost fell down. And he really fell down to Sakura who was trying to stand up.

"KYAAA!! G-gomen na-…! S-sai…… HOEEEEEEEEEEEEE….!!!!" The girl's startled sooo much. She regretted about what she had did, but she felt happy and surprised for what had happened caused of what she did.

Sakura and Erick, again, felt so surprised.

They're kissing again.

"SAKURA GOT A KISS!! WAAI…!! I'll tell the others! Jaa neee….! Kyaaa…!" the girl, which was actually Eugenia, ran away again to the road.

"S-Sakura…I-I'm s-sorry…"

"U-uh…i-it's fine…b-besides, it was just an accident…"

They both blushed. Then, suddenly, after few minutes, Erick asked her.

"Hey,"

"H-hai?"

"H-how if..i really…kiss you?"

"H-hoeeeeeee~~~~~?!"

"Ah, forget it. let's go home…" Erick stood again. But then, something made him surprised. Sakura's answer.

"If…if it happens caused no accident just like before…I mean…really happens…I…um, probably…kinda…like it… Uh, um….w-well…hoee, j-just it…"

Erick turned his face to Sakura and looked at her. She blushed as well.

"H-huh? really?"

"H-hai…"

"Then how if I'll really kiss you now?"

"I…I would probably…uh, um..accept it…" Sakura was totally blushing when she said that.

Erick then blushed too. But then, he hugged her.

"I…I love you.."

"I love you…"

They watched each other. Erick then closed his face to her. Closer…getting closer….  
Then till finally, they both could feel each breath.  
He pressed his lips to hers. Sakura was much blushed. But she accepted his. It all happened in one swift movement.

He locked his lips with hers again. She closed her eyes while blushed.

They're now really kissing each other, without anyone seeing, without any accident. And it's really happening…

Then, a voice heard by her ears: the voice of the guy in her dream these days.

'Everything will be alright . . . .'

Sakura was a bit surprised. But she just smiled, and kissed him again..

I love you…really…

* * *

Saa~~~. For my sweetie, you see, I have made what you had ever asked me for this chapter~~ d-demo, s-sorry if…I made it unclear b-because…I couldn't think even when it happens…  
Those scenes made me blushing so much, you know~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
s-saa, whatever you will say, mainly is, I had made this, okay~~~  
I-I hope you're not disappointed~~


	7. who are you

Author : Sakura Hanazumi  
Especially for : Sakura Hime さくら (Thank you for the physicotest you gave to me~), Syaoran Li 小狼 (I was lying. There's something I'm still hiding from you. Gomen…), Syaoran Clone克隆小狼 (….i'm sorry. I dunno if i've made your mood become bad. Terribly sorry…), Amira Sakura (nyahaa…), Gilang kun (…I wanna cry~), Amanda chan and Rifky kun (Sigh~~~~~AGAIN~~~?), and everyone who I loved.

NO NO NO~~~~~~!  
T-that last scene~~~hoee~~~ it was t-too..uh~~  
S-saa, for now, here I will showing about the guy in her dream these days…

………………………………………………………………

Then, a voice heard by her ears: the voice of the guy in her dream these days.

'Everything will be alright . . . .'

Sakura was a bit surprised. But she just smiled, and kissed him again..

I love you…really…

Sakura went home tiredly. But when she wanted to open her room, again, her lil bro annoyed her.

"SISTAA! He's the guy who had ever taken you back here, right? Who's he actually? Your BOYFRIEND? WHOAA! SISTER'S GETTING A BOYFRIEND…!"

"HI-KA-RI--!"

"Gyahahahahaha! So so so, what're you both doin' before you arrived here with him LOL?"

Sakura reminded again about an event which was just happened to her and Erick. In the park, without known by anyone, quietly, they…..  
She blushed suddenly, but then she just entered her room and closed the door without care whatever Hikari said.

She reviewed again the event which has happened on her and Erick. W-we…we…hyaa~~  
She thought about it while lay on her bed. She blushed and smiled. Till finally, she fell asleep beside her guitar…

______________________________

= In her dream…

"Nah . . . you got your happiness ."

"You?"

"Hi . I told you already . I'll always watch over you . . ."

"Ookay. To the point. Who are you exactly~?"

"I won't tell you . Besides , you already knew me though ."

"Uh-huh? Um, are you my classmate or…someone in the same school as mine?"

"Haha . no . We've never met before after all .. . ."

"…We never? Then how come do you know about me?"

"Surely I know . Because you're . . ."

" 'I am' what?"

"Nah . I won't tell you ."

"Uh~~~ ALRIGHT. Give me the clues…!"

"Oic . Haha . You sure can guess who I am through that way ?"

"I think so. Now, now, give me!"

"Well , alright then . Haha . You know me much better than before whenever you grown up . . ."

"hoe?"

"I was a teacher in a school . Well , I know about your mother much than you because I met her already ."

"How do you know about my mother?"

"Haha . No question on here , okay ? I'm just gonna give the clues , and you have to guess it ."

"Uh, okay~~~"

"Whenever you saw my face , you sometimes smiled happily ."

"…huh? I've ever saw you before?"

"Yup ."

"Where?"

"Guess it , okay ? Okay , it's quite enough . Ja na ."

"H-hey! Wait!"

"2 days again ."

*SHIIIIIING~~~~!*  
"U-uh…w-what had…" Sakura awaken by the birds' songs. She woke and sat on her bed, while saw her guitar.  
Uh…I ever saw his face? Where? When? How? And how does he know about mother? Does he have any sibling with my mom? But why did I never meet with him, and how come I ever saw his face if I never met with him? Haha. What a strange one…

_________________________________________________________

Sakura was writing the new lyric and the melodies' song for her performance in class tomorrow when she received a message through her mobile.

'Sakura chan…I'm here wanna say sorry, i suddenly said that you have to forget me without any reason. We can be friends again, can't we?'  
The message through Tomoyo. She became so happy suddenly, then replied her:

'Surely we can! Oh, Tomoyo chaan~~~ Thanks a lot~! v'

She smiled for a while, then back again to concentrate herself to her melodies note.  
But after 5 minutes, she got another message. Even after that, she got a new one, again and again, till she got 14 messages on her mobile. Besides, she hasn't opened the first message yet. And the main of these messages is only one:

'SAKURAA! Were you really kissing with someone…?'

Sakura was too surprised. How come do they know? Then, she remembered about Eugenia who wanted to tell that to everyone in class. She just could to sighing and let these messages be.

_________________________________________________________

Next morning, she woke up early 'cause she forgot to do her Math homework. AKH! SHIT! And again, she forgot to do her physic homework, while actually these subjects were will be studied that day. She awakened at 3 A.M o' clock. So whether she likes it or not, she gotta do her homework. 300 problems for Math, and 600 for Physics. She does really hate those stupid jerk subjects. Uh, how tiring~

Till she got into the class, she still has to do her homework cause they haven't been finished. 156 problems left (Math+Physic). She tried hard to solve them all. Maria, who saw her like that, just could to help her to teach her the parts she understood.

At the end, she hadn't finished at least 73 problems again: 31 for Math and 42 for Physic. The teachers, of course, did really mad on her. And finally, they gave her some punishment. First, run around the school 5 times, second, clean the class for a week, and the last, was the worst for her: do 150 pages of each subjects (in here, each subjects has a book which is only for questions and problems without any explanations, and has at least 30-50 problems per page to be solved). And the worst again, she gotta collect it in the next meeting; which is on the next day.

……….

Break Time's coming. Sakura and Maria sat on the chair near their class.

"I HATE PHYSIC AND MATH! HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE THEM SSOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! CHI CHI CHI!"

"S-Sakura chan~~~, c-calm down, okay~?" Maria tried to make her calming herself, but it's useless.

"UH! CHI! I hate those stupid vectors and variables! And what's the matter with LOGARITM AND THESE EQUALS? OH! Just give me ZERO for those subjects and I won't care!"

"If you get 0, you won't be allowed to finish this grade, Sakura chan. No matter whether you want it or not, you have to keep go on for them~"

"Uh~~~~~~"

"Ah! How if Yadid helps you? I mean, let's ask him to teach you. Perhaps he can help you…"

"H-huh~~~? S-sokka naa~~~? O-okay~~~, I'll try~~"

Finally, they decided to see Yadid who was standing near his desk. Maria explained him her problems. And after Maria explained it all…

"Huh? LOL….it's easy, kiddy…"

"I'm not a kid, anywaaaay~~~~~~~~~~~" Sakura sighing for a long time.

"lol…so, which chapter are you still being confused?"

"All of them~~~ Begun from these VECTORS~~~~"

"haha! It's easy, lil girl. It's √F12 x F22 + (2.x (f1 x f2)) x cosA…"

"AKH~~~! Dun say that formula~~! It makes me dizzy~~"

"Sakura chan, it's the basic one…"

"Uh~~~~~~okay~~~~"

So Sakura began to learn about vectors through Yadid, and Maria accompanied her. And till finally she tried to solve few problems which given by Yadid (only 10 and these problems are very basic, but it's 100 and the higher one for Sakura)…

"Uh, lol…you get only 35 for this one, kiddy…"

"HOEEEEEEEEE~~~~~they're so hard~~~~~"

"Haha…calm down, sakura chan. You only need to adapting yourself for vectors.."

"I'm gonna die~~~~"

"LMAO…"

"Uh~~~"

____________________________________________________

Sakura and Maria went home together.

"So, how about Erick?"

"H-hoe?"

"Well, about him. Your house is beside his now, isn't it?"

"H-how you…"

"Ehehe. Nothing can't be known by kawaii Maria deshoo…" Maria proud herself, and made them laughed.

"Nah, he's fine. At least, that's what I know since the last time I saw him yesterday…" Sakura bowed her head.

"Aa..i see. Nah, nee nee nee, have you ever kissed by him?"

"H-HOEEEEEEEEEE~~~~~~~~~~~?"

"Ohoho…I knew it already through Eugenia yesterday by message on mobile. All girls in our class knew it. Hyaahaaaa~~~~"

"M-Maria~~~~"

"So so so, how was it for sure?"

"I-it was just an accident da yo~~"

"Yes, she told the same. But at least, you both were kissing, right? Hahaha!"

"MARIAAA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"

"Khukhu…If I'm in lucky, I'll take the pic when you're kissing with him.."

"Uh~~~~y-you suck~~~~"

"Ohohohohohoho……" Maria laughed evilly and slowly.

Then, when they're walking…something bothered Sakura, and made her stop her steps. Maria got curious with her, 'cause it suddenly always happened on her these days, since Sakura asked her for the first about a voice she had heard but couldn't been heard by her.

"S-sakura chan? What's wrong?"

"…."

"Sa-ku-ra chaaan?"

"H-hoe? U-uh, I'm fine. Nothing wrong, nevermind. Saa, isshou ni iko ka?"

"Um, okay. Iku wa yo ne.."

_________________________________________________________

Sakura came into her mother's room.

"Um, mother…"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever met someone who became a teacher before?"

"Eh? No, I've never met someone like that. Probably only your teachers in your and Hikari's school…"

"Hoe? You don't have any friends who becoming a teacher?"

"Um, I have one. She's now in another town…"

"H-huh? 'She' ?"

"Surely yes, it's a girl after all. Haha. What's wrong?"

"U-uh, n-nothing. H-haha….alright. thanks, mother…"

"Anytime, sakura…"

She went into her room and locked the door. She lay on her bed. Thought about the guy in her dream to much made her crazy. So she tried to let it be and forget it for a while.

Sakura took her guitar and tried to sing the song she made yesterday. But when she just wanted to say a word, she got a call.  
It was from unknown number.

"Hoe? Who is this?"

Her mobile kept ringing, so she answered the call.

"U-um, moshi moshi? Who is this, sorry?" asked Sakura respectful. But she got no answer from the one who called her.

"Um…hello? Are you there?" sakura tried to calling at the person.

"….I'm sorry."

"E-eh…." Sakura's face turned freezing for a moment. It's the voice she ever heard for once, a voice of someone who ever tried to kill her on the park that day. It's that killer.

"H-how do you...know my…"

"I'm sorry…"

"H-hey…w-who are you actually?"

"I was losing control…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say that I'm gonna kill you. I thought you told the secret I have to people…"

"H-huh? Your secret? How come did I even know your secret? Have I ever known you before?"

"Nah, you no need to remember me. And you shouldn't. I'm glad 'cause you finally forget me already.."

"H-hey!"

"I'm sorry for everything…for the day when I screamed at you…when I slapped you in your house without any reason…all things I've even done to you after that day, when I acted that I didn't know you but actually we knew each other, all things…"

"H-huh?" sakura tried to remember these events. Did he ever get a slap from a boy in her house? When? How? Sakura turned back her mind to her past, tried to catch the past she had forgotten.

"Good bye."

"HEY! Wait! Wh-…!"

---tuut…..tuut……tuuut……tuut…..---

"who…are..you…"  
She's late. He closed the call without allowed her to ask about him.

At first, she didn't care. But then, when she just gonna take her paper on her desk, a book fell down onto her foot. She took up the book. She read the cover.

" 'The darkest past for me in middle school: I hope I'll forget it immediately' ? huh? A past I wanted to forget?"

She opened the book. And finally, there, she realized all things he just said to her by mobile. Who is he…why did he say sorry…for what sake he said those words…

She then took back her mobile, and then called his number. But it failed. She tried even for 8 times, but got no result.  
She cried a bit, but she wiped her tears. She then, went outside to calming herself.

She went to the park where she did almost been killed. When she sighed, Maria came there and said hello to Sakura. They both got a sit together on a chair there.  
At first, Sakura thought she no need to tell Maria about the thing she just got. But finally, she decided to tell her no matter what.

"Ano nee…"

"Hoe? Doshita no?"

"U-um…."

"Is something wrong?"

"U-uh, nothing. Haha."

"Hng…uso darou! Tell me, saku~saku chan…."

"Um, okay. Um…ano nee. Remember about the person who ever harmed me and almost kill me on here?"

"You mean…that boy?"

"Um, yes…"

"surely yes! That jerk stupid person had harmed you that day on here! Uh,~. Um, de, what's wrong with him? AAAH! Did he hurt you again?"

"N-no, he didn't. I now know who he is…"

"HOEEE? You know who he is? Saa saa, who is he?"

"U-um…it…it was…Erick…"

"H-huh?"

LOL…that's all~~  
Ano nee~~~~I'm getting so many HWs, so my idea's too short….  
If there's something you dun understand, just ask me, okay~?  
And if the story-line's going weird, tell me also, 'cause I guess it does really happen just now nee~~~~~  
Saa~~~, mata mite nee~~~ .


	8. the person in my dream is

Author : Sakura Hanazumi  
Especially for : Sakura Hime さくら (Gomen nasai…), Syaoran Li 小狼 (Sorry…for hiding so many things…), Syaoran Clone克隆小狼 (anata wa anata da yo. It's a magic spell for you for keep to be strong…), Gilang kun (you stupid, jerk…), Amanda chan and Rifky kun (look. I won't care about your probs again. So don't invite me even for a bit into yours. Understand, huh~?), and all people who I loved.

Late. Sorry. I have to fix my marks at school. Especially for Math and Physic~~  
Nee. For my sweetie (lol), I'm sorry. And for 'you', haha…terribly sorry. Forgive me, would you? Um, dun ask me to give my money~

………………………………………………………………

"…Um…ano nee. Remember about the person who ever harmed me and almost kill me if you didn't come?"

"You mean…that boy?"

"Um, yes…"

"Surely yes! That jerk stupid person had harmed you that day on here! Uh,~. Um, de nee, what's wrong with him? AAAH! Did he hurt you again?"

"N-no, he didn't. I now know who he is…"

"HOEEE? You know who he is? Saa saa, who is he?"

"U-um…it…it was…Erick…"

"H-huh?"

Maria felt surprised when she heard what just Sakura was saying to her.

"N-no way!"

"Um…yes, he was…"

"B-but…" Maria felt hard to say even a word.

"Hai. I remembered about him now. He ever slapped me…screamed at me…and we both felt never met or even knew each other. It caused…he thought that I told his biggest secret to people 'cause there was only me who knew it, besides I actually never said even a word about his secret…" Sakura grabbed her own hand tightly. She tried to hold herself.

"W-wait a second!"

"Hai?"

"Y-you said...it was Erick?"

"U-um, yes…"

"But…that time, Erick was protecting you, wasn't he? I mean, he came after you got harmed by that guy, desho? B-but how come you said if he was-….!"

"H-hoeee~~~? I-it's not our Erick datta yo nee~~~"

"Hiee? So?"

"The 'Erick' I told you just now, is someone who was my friend in middle school. Not Erick…"

"A-ah, 'same name, different person'…which you always said 'onaji namae, chigau hito' in Japanese?"

"Hai…"

"Oh..okay. So, what's the matter with him?"

"Um, he called to my-….."  
Sakura wanted to say when suddenly she saw Erick (Our Erick…not that 'Erick'…) was walking. She saw him clearly.

"Ah. Sakura…" Erick smiled at her.

"Hoe? Erick? What are you doing on here?" maria asked him without answered his greeting, 'cause it was only for Sakura.

"Nah, I'm just walking around. By the way, what are you guys doing on here?"

"Um, w-we…"

"AAA! Sakura chan, I have to go now! Nee, I'm gonna go first, okay? Mata nee…!" Maria stood quickly after saw her watch and ran away. Erick sat replaced her beside Sakura.

"So, what are you doing here?" Erick asked with his smile. (hoeee~~~I even can't imagine if he does really smile at me~~. ~)

"U-um….it's about…the boy who ever tried to kill me on here…well, when…you came on time before…his knife…"

"Huh? That boy? Why? Did you get harmed by him again?"

"I didn't. I just reminded something about that boy. He was…actually…my old friend who ever…made me suffer…"

"Oic. Suffer? How come?"

"He thought that I told his biggest secret to people, 'cause the only one who knew that was only me. Because of that, he screamed at me, then said that he won't forgive me. Then, till one day, when there's no one in my house, he came. I was afraid. But when he said he just wanted to make sure something, I let him in. but…in the living room…he slapped me…"

"What?"

"He said then that he won't ever regard me as his friend anymore...and will regard that we never met or even knew each other before. Since that day, he even never looked at my face, even say something though. Besides, I felt so suffer caused by him…so I kept say and wanted to forget all about them. And I did it…"

"Why did he do that to you without make sure the truth? There must be someone who knew it without known by him."

"Hai. I thought the same. But it's useless to say that…"

"But…he didn't hurt you again, right?"

"Um, well, yes. But he called my number last time…and said apology to me for everything he had done. And that's why I remind about those sorrows again…"

Her tears came out slowly. Erick wiped it.

"I…I dunno…whether…I have to forgive him or not…but….but even so…i…"

"Sakura…don't cry…"

'B-but Erick, even so…i…"

Erick then held her, let her cry. She cried slowly…but her heart cried loudly…

All the pain…

All the sorrow…

Back again…being reminded….

____________________________________________________________

Erick back again with Sakura together. But before she entered the gate…

"Um…nee…Erick…"

"Yup?"

"I tried to call him after I remembered about him. But they failed…he even reject the call I made…"

"Say. For what sake did you call him?"

"B-because i…thought that…I wanna..forg-…"

"Go a head, Sakura. You'll success immediately…"

"But…I guess…I have to call him by another number desu nee~~~~~~~~~"

"Because he will rejects your call when he seeing your number?"

"H-hai~"

"Then, if you wanna forgive him, you surely will meet with him someday…"

"E-eh?"

"I'm sure you will. Don't worry." Erick touched her head softy. She blushed, but then smiled.

"Arigatou…erick…"

___________________________________________________________

= In her dream…

"So , you know who I am ?"

"NOT YET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"

"Ah , it's too pity . . ."

"Just tell me who you are~"

"My last day is tomorrow . I'm gonna tell you right away . . ."

"Uh~~~~grandpa~~~~tell me who is this guy nee~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"

" . . . . . Ah , you know about your grandpa ?"

"Hoe? Sure I am!"

"But he's died already , isn't he ?"

"Ah , hai. Demo, I felt like he's alive here in my days…"

"Haha . You believe on it so much , don't you ?"

"Hai! Hehe…"

"What kind of things do you know about him, by the way ?"

"Well…he's kind and smart. Then, he respected people around him; no matter they are poor or rich. And he loved his family so much, especially his mom and dad…"

"Ah , surely he did ."

"Yes…"

"Saa . . . you have to wake up now , sweetie . . ."

"H-hoe?"

"Remember , you still haven't finish you homework ."

"GYAA~~~~~! I forgot them all~~~~! Hoeee~~~y-you remind me so much for these jerk things, nee~~"

"Nah , if we wanna be smart , then think smart . Be speechless , but your logic must to be moved ."

"..Hoe? wait. Seemed I ever heard someone said it…"

"See you later . One more left . . ."

*SHIIING…!*

Sakura awakened slowly. She tried to make her vision gets clear.

"Uh, who is he nee~~~? And why did he remind me about THAT JERK MATH AND PHYSIC~~~~~? Geez~~~~~~~~~"  
Sakura then do her homework quickly. Luckily, but weirdly, she could do all probs in that book easily. She wondered why, but she didn't think of it too much. She just did her homework right away as fast as she could.

In the morning, at school…

"Sakura chan? Have you finished your homework? I'm sorry cause I could do nothing yesterday…" asked Maria worriedly.

"Huh? haha. It's fine, my dear. I've finished already. Hora…" Sakura showed her the books (both of Math's and Physic's Task Book).

"H-hoee? How come did you…"

"I dunno either, honestly. Just suddenly felt if these questions were all easy. Something has made me think that way, but still dunno what it is…"

"Hieee?"

"Well, well, well, you have finished them all, kid?" Yadid came without say 'hi'.

"Hey, no greeting?" asked Maria and Sakura together.

"Oookay. Greeting. Yo."

"A-ahaha…ohayou.."

"So, you've finished them, kiddy?"

"Oic. Why do you call me that way, huh~?"

"Cause you're a kid LOL…."

"You~~~~~~~!"

"H-hoeee~~~~l-let's just go out of class, sakura chan…n-nee~? A-ano neee….j-jaa nee, yadid san~" Maria pushed her outta their class.

===========================================

Sakura got some proud from the teacher of Math ad Physic. They said that it really was odd for her to be that smart; they meant for the homework.  
She just could say 'thank you, sir' and then sat again in the dizziness of the lessons.

"Sakura chan…you didn't watch the whiteboard again, nee~" Maria asked Sakura after the class was over, time for break.

"Uh, I hate PHYSIC and MATH~! And why can't I get the meaning of these formulas~~~~"

"Haha….be calm..you'll be fine, okay?"

"Uh~~~ even though you say that, Maria~~~"

Suddenly, someone called Sakura's mobile. Sakura answered it lazily without seeing the monitor first.

"O-ohayou~~~~? Gomen if my voice sounds lazy cause I'm totally tired right now neee~~~~~~~~~~" said Sakura as the first greeting she gave to the caller. Maria just could to laugh a lil slowly.

"Sakura…"

"Hai~~?"

"It's me."

"Hoee?" Sakura awakened quickly. "Who?"

"It's Erick, Sakura. Sorry if I disturb you."

"HOEEEEEE?" Sakura yelled loudly. Maria felt surprise.

"S-Sakura chan, what happen? Who is that?" Maria got curious. Who is the one who makes her screamed like that?

"Sakura? What happen?" Erick tried to call her.

"H-huh? h-hoee? I-it's fine nee. N-nothing happens. I was just surprised. How come you…" Sakura back again to talk with Erick.

"Nah, just wanna call. How are you at school?"

"A-ah, I'm fine. in a dizziness, at least~~~"

"Oic. Why?"

"These Maths and Physics really did make me stupid~"

"Ic. Haha. Sure, they are…"

"Nee, how're you at school, by the way?"

"Everything goes smooth."

"Alright…"

"…Sakura,"

"Hoe? Yes?"

"…nah, nothing. I have to go now. See you at home."

"Huh? 'at home'?"

"I'll come to your house after your school over."

"Oic. F-for what?"

"Guitar. You have it, haven't you? My guitar is used by my friend, so I cannot play it today."

"Hoeee…o-okay, I'll wait you.."

"See you. I love you."

"I…I love you too."

----Tuuut….tuuut…..tuut….---

Sakura closed her mobile and putted it again in her pocket. Then she sighed for a looong time. maria confused.

"What? What did he say to you, sakura chan?"

"M-Mariaa…tell me if this is just a dream~~~"

"Hoee? Doshita no? tell me, tell me!"

"Erick wants to play my guitar…! Nyeheee…"

"UWAAA….! Kakkoi…! Congratulation…! Hahaha!"

"H-hoe? Sorry? Congrats for what?" Sakura looked at her confusedly.

"A-ahaha…n-nevermind. Saa…..iko?"

"Hai! Hehe.."

_______________________________________________________

School's over. Sakura went home tiredly 'caused of these Physic and Math. She didn't remember about what had Erick said on mobile when he called hers, because the thing she always remember every Tuesday (both of Math and Physic are studied on Tuesday) after school is "REST……….!" BREAK FREE….! Hyaa~~~~~~~~~~~"

But when she arrived in her house…

"SISTAAA! You late! Huh!" Hikari yelled suddenly at her.

"Huh~~~~~~~~~~~~~~? What did you say? Remember what day it is? I have to do physic and math, then made my mind crazy by those jerk formulas, and you wanna just let me die there? Suck~!"

"Huh? don't you remember? I mean…he told you already, didn't he?"

"H-huh? 'he'? who? What?" Sakura woke up from her dizziness, tried to think of something.

Suddenly, someone called at her.

"Sakura? Ah, welcome home. Sorry for disturb you…"

"Huh? AAAH! E-erick?"

"Yes, I am."

"A-ah, hai! T-ta-..tadaima…" Sakura bowed her head quickly and hided her blushing face.

"So, may I use your guitar?"

"Oh, sure you can. Just come into my room…"

"You first."

"Uh, okay. nee, Hikari, where's everyone?" asked Sakura before went away.

"Um, dunno. They're going out there for work. Aunty is hanging out too…" answered Hikari while started to walk into his room. Then Sakura and Erick went into her room.

After closed her room, she pointed him onto her guitar and he took it.

"You allow me to use yours?"

"Sure I do. Just use it."

"…Hey,"

"Hai?"

"Don't you feel mad?"

"For what?"

"I mean, as you know that I suddenly came into your house while actually this is your own break time…"

"H-huh?"

"You said it to your lil bro. Sure I knoew."

"Oh..sore wa nee~~~~~~~~~haha…it doesn't matter..hehe."

"But if.."

"It's alright. Nee? Saa saa, just use it.."

"Okay."

Erick then got a sit on a chair beside her bed. Then he took up the guitar. Sakura saw sat on her bed after putted her bag. She blushed. Before Erick started to play, he looked at her first. She blushed suddenly.

"W-why?"

"Nah, it's nothing. Can I borrow your guitar after this for a moment?"

"Um, of course…"

"Alright then."

Erick played the guitar. At first, he just did one. But then, he played another one, again and again. Sakura who heard him played her guitar made her blushed while smile.

And after that…

Sakura heard Erick played a song. A song she hasn't heard…the melodies are beautiful and awesome…seemed like drawn something inside. Then suddenly, the melodies were slowing down…changed to be cresses…a deep feeling entered. And then turned up again, and down again. Drawn something she thought had ever felt. Dunno whether it a was happiness, sadness, lightness, darkness…  
After Erick finished that song, he stopped to play and took a look at her. But then, he startled.

"Oic. S-sakura? What happen?"

Sakura's tears were coming outta her eyes. She realized again, then wiped her tears.

"Ah, never mind. Nee, you wanna borrow it, right? Can you bring it back at night 'cause I wanna practice too…"

"Oh, alright. But you sure you're alright?"

"Sure I am…"

Erick nodded his head. But he felt so worry about her. There should be something happens on here…  
Erick thought.

______________________________________________________

Time passed away so fast. When he felt quite enough, he then asked permission to go home. And of course Sakura excused him.

"Sakura." Asked Erick front of her gate before she closed the gate.

"Yes?"

"Don't hide anything from me again."

"Hoee?"

"Nah. I have to go now. I love you."

"Hai. See y-…." Sakura hadn't finished her word, but Erick locked her lip with his for a moment. Then, again, and for sure, she blushed. Erick just smiled.

"S-see y-you…" Sakura let him go.

________________________________________________________

= In her dream…

"Nah . . . . my last time ."

"YES! Now tell me who you are, okaaaay?"

"Um , no ."

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEE~~~~~~~~~~~~?"

"Ahaha . . . my beloved one . I'll miss you so much , my dear . But even though we won't be able to talk again like this , I'll always watch you . . ."

"H-huh? w-what you mean?"

"I'll always watch you , my beloved one . Although you've never seen me , and even never met each other before , but I'll always by your side . . ."

"Nee…who are you…"

"And even though you just know me through your mother , at least , you know who I am . . . I love you , my dear . . ."

"my mom…did she ever tell me about you? Who are you…please tell me. How do you know my name and who I am? And…why do you regard me such as someone that you ever had and you love?"

"Because you're my granddaughter . . ."

"….w-what d-does it mean? W-who are you? D-don't make me hope….don't make m-me…."

"Hi , my dear . Yes . . . I'm your lost grandfather that you always wondered so much through the sky . . ."

"G-grand…pa…"

HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
I'll cry after this~  
...grandpa..


	9. Chapter 9

Author : Sakura Hanazumi  
Especially for : Sakura Hime さくら (Good luck in your exam. How was it going?), Syaoran Li 小狼 (please do your best for the exam…! .), Syaoran Clone克隆小狼 (Hoeee….you sure can get the exam easily nee~. Saa, ganbatte nee~), Gilang kun (Hello? Please deh, Gilang. Dirimu tidak mengerti juga? You're not bad, okay?), Amanda chan and Rifky kun (neee~~~I'm tired about your probs~~~ SOOO I won't care if you both are in a prob nee~?), Eugenia san (hoee….i really surprised when I heard that you printed out the cha[ters nee~], and all people who I loved.

HYAAA~~~! this is the last chapter….! ~  
Sigh…I miss my grandpa~  
Uh…

………………………………………………………………

"And even though you just know me through your mother , at least , you know who I am . . . I love you , my dear . . ."

"my mom…did she ever tell me about you? Who are you…please tell me. How do you know my name and who I am? And…why do you regard me such as someone that you ever had and you love?"

"Because you're my granddaughter . . ."

"….w-what d-does it mean? W-who are you? D-don't make me hope….don't make m-me…."

"Hi , my dear . Yes . . . I'm your lost grandfather that you always wondered so much through the sky . . ."

"G-grand…pa…"

There was so quiet. There was too dark to see something. But there, she was standing, talking to someone she never predicted, she never seen before, her beloved one that she wants to meet so much, the one that she always wondered through the sky…

"G-grand..p-pa… n-no way…"

"There's nothing impossible in this world , my dear . . ."

"No way! You're not my grandpa! No!"

"Dear . . ."

"N-no…way…uh…" Sakura started to cry.

"Please don't cry for the last time we talk . . ."

"D-demo….demo…uh…GRANDPA…!" she screamed deeply, held her chest tightly in disbelieve. She was happy, but she upset.

"Why…why do you come just now…why didn't you tell me? Don't you know how I missed you by seeing at the sky? Don't you know how my feel whenever I tried to let you go first before I born? Why you!"

"And that's why I came here . . ."  
Sakura felt something touches her head softy.

"Don't cry . . . If you kept cry , I won't able to be calm and I'm gonna crying too . . ."

"U-uh…g-grandpa…"

"I'm sorry for hiding it from you . . ."

"I-it's…it's fine…it's alright…" Sakura finally stopped to cry.

"Alright . So , because this is the last time we talk , let's talk much just now , would you ?"

"Ehehe…sure…"

Sakura talked about so many things to her missed Grandpa without seeing even for his face. But eventhough she cannot see him, she glad 'cause at least she could hear his voice…

"And then, everything became worse, you know~~~? My physic teacher gave me so many punishments~~" Sakura was talking about her score which she got a month ago.

"Haha . . . you sure hate it , don't you ? But listen , my dear . You can , honestly . You just need to be in Physic Environment . It's not only for some people , but for all people . ."

"Uh~~, yea~ But I hate it sooooo much~~~~"

"Khukhu . . . what a cute lil girl . . ."

"Hng~~~~"

"Ah , I was wondering about someone you loved . Erick , isn't he ?"

"H-huh? h-hoeee~~~how did you know that~?"

"I told you already , I always watched over you . . ."

"Hoeeeeeeeee~~~~~ U-um, well, yes…"

"I hope you'll be with him forever . If you will really get marry him , I'll be happy for that . ."

"G-grandpaaa~~~ it's too long nee~! We are now have to do anything we have to do, so don't think about another one nee~"

"Hahaha , alright then . Ah , by the way , who's Yadid ? And , seems like he has twin brother , right ?"

"Hoeee….Yadid is my senseeei! Haha lol. Well, he's kinda kind person, although he usually fooling around and do something we don't like. He always messed up, energetic, and…um…uh, he sometimes called me a kid~~. And about his twin bro, well, yes, he has one…"

"Oic . How come did he call you that way ?"

"Hng~~~dunno~. Even after I said that I hate insects~~"

"Haha . You hate insects too much . . ."

"B-but not for all insects, nee~!"

"Hahaha . . . okay , okay . Well , he's right . you're still a kid . but not a kid ."

"Hoee? What you mean?"

"Nevermind . Forget it . Then , how about Maria ? is she a good friend ?"

"Hehe. She's sooooo kind and warm. But, nee, nee, she's too smooth. I mean, she couldn't get some probs which are too hard to understand. That's why sometimes I thought she's still a lil sweet girl…"

"Oic . Would you give me sample of the probs that you said hard to understand ?"

"Um…uh, I shouldn't tell you, grandpa, 'cause you know it. right?"

"you mean . . ."

"Yup. Haha. She couldn't understand what it means…"

"Oh . She still gotta grow up well ."

"She is."

"khukhu . alright . tell me another one . . ."

They talked for a long long long time. she didn't feel tire and showed many expressions outtta herself. Her grandpa listened at her calmly. Both of them were in happiness…the happiness that probably won't be gotten again…

And finally…his time is over…

"Alright then . With this . . . I'll able to go in peaceness. . ."

"Grandpa…" Sakura started to cry again.

"Don't worry . I'll always by your side . . . you're not alone . there's so many people who love you and always be with you wherever you go . . ."

"Uh…."

"The last thing I've to say before I go , sweetie . . ."

"E-eh?"

"Everything will be alright , as long as you're there by your smile . . ."

"Huh? g-grandpa?"

"Good bye . . ."

"WAIT!"

*SHIIIIIING--------!*  
Sakura awakened suddenly. It was morning already. 9 PM. She then realized that she's now in the reality, not in her dream anymore. She sat on her bedroom, quietly, cried deeply…

_____________________________________________

= at school…

"I wonder why Sakura is absent today…" said Maria worriedly to Yadid and Eugenia.

"That kid probably is getting a sickness lol…" Yadid said witout care it.

"HEY~!" Maria got angry.

"How if we visit her house?" asked Eugenia.

"Um, but do you know where's her house?" asked Maria confusedly.

"N-no…haha~~~~"

"You idiot. Haha :p" Yadid sat again on his desk.

"WHAT'D YOU JUST SAY TO MEEEE?" Eugenia's really mad at him. But he didn't care and just sat heartless.

" Yadid, you wanna visit him too? Asked Maria.

"lol….i want it. but I have training after school…so I can't. sorry."

"Okay. then, we will visit her together right, Nia?" asked Maria to her.

"Um, okaaaay. Then we must buy some fruits for her…"

"Heyy, although I cannot come along, just say my regard to her and tell her to get well soon…" said yadid quickly.

"Okay, we will…thank you." Said Maria while smiled at him. But yadid didn't see it and went away from the class.

================================

Sakura kept walking unsure. She didn't see the road. She just walk by followed the road direction. And suddenly, without realized it, she walked to a place where Erick's standing.

"Sakura?" called Erick. But sakura didn't answer him.

"Hey, what's wrong with you…? Is someth-….s-sakura…" He walked close to her and touched her shoulders, and got her sad face with tears.

"What happened…"

Sakura gave no answer. She still bowed her head deeply. Erick touched her face softy, then brought her to a chair and sat there together.

"Tell me, what had happened…" asked him worriedly. Sakura still didn't say anything. She's still crying quietly.

"Sakura…"

"U-uh….ukh…e-erick…"

"What had happened…"

"I….I…m-my gr-…m-my….." Sakura tried to explain. But it's hard for her. Her tears came much than before.

"your what? What's wrong?"

"Uh…g-grandp-…pa….u-uh…."

"Your grandfather? What happened? You ever told me that he is…" Erick stopped his words. He realized that he no needs to say it. It will just make her sad.

"H-he is….he is a-actually…ukh…"

"What?"

"H-he….he is…a-actually…t-the guy….i-in my d-dream th-these d-da-days…" Sakura finally could finish her words.

"Oic. Huh? how did you know?"

"H-he told me….h-he…he's my grandpa…m-my…uh….HUWAAAAAA-------!" Sakura held him and suddenly exploded on his chest. Erick felt surprise. But he let her cried as much as she wants. So he held back her and made her calm down…

11 A.M. …  
Sakura slept in Erick's house 'cause she didn't wanna go back to her house. So he asked her to go to his house and take a rest there. She seemed very tired and pity.

"Here. Drink first…"

"Uh…arigatou…"

"So, that's what his last message for you?" asked Erick while took a sit.

"Yes…he said that everything will be alright. That's what he said for the last time…" Sakura started to cry again.

"Please don't cry…."

"Uh…"

"Look. I can't stand to know that you cry. How if your grandfather sees you cry just now? He won't be calm in there…"

"Erick….just if I knew that it was him….just if…"

"Let it be. I'm sure he has a reason for that…"

"U-uh…"

"Now, sleep. Take a rest. Then you'll able to get well soon…" said Erick while touched her head slowly.

"Thank you…"  
Sakura saw him walked outta the room she slept. After Erick closed the door, she then said.

"We will talk again soon….i'm sure…so please wait for me…until God let us to talking again though just by dreams….."

================================

Sakura was just arrived in her house after slept for a hour in Erick's house. It was Erick again who carried her into her room. She thanked him as well. But when he wanted to get outta her room…

"SAKURA-----?"

Someone called her from outside. Erick and Sakura stared each other.

"You hear that?" asked Sakura to make sure if the voice wasn't her imagination.

"Seems like that…"

"SAKURA HANAZUMi CHAAAN-----? Are you there---?" that voice called her again. A familiar voice for Sakura, but that's very familiar too for Erick. Then finally they realized whose voice that was.

"Maria's coming!" Sakura screamed slowly.

Sakura got out from her room quickly, and Erick was behind her, followed her.

And when she opened the door…

"Sakura ch-…chan?"" Maria screamed in disbelieve. Erick then just smiled at her. Eugenia, who was behind Maria, screams too.

"AAAAH! That's you! The person who kissed Sakura!"

"HOEEEE----? So it was right, Sakura chan? Hey Erick, how come are you here?" Maria then asked too with her smile.

"A-ah, maria." Erick smiled at her, dunno what to say.

"M-Maria chan…Eugenia san~~~, s-stop it nee~! D-dun make any loud noise~~" Sakura blushed.

Sakura asked them to enter into her house and sit down in the living room, while she prepared 2 cups of tea in the kitchen.  
Erick joined Maria and Eugenia in the living room.

"Hey Erick, how you come here?" asked Maria curiously.

"My house is beside hers, after all. So…"

"HIEEEEEEEEE-----? COOL! Sakura chan! Why did you never tell me about this nee? Kyaaaa!" maria yelled so commotion, just like a lil girl who just got so many candies.

"Hey, hey, you knew him, Maria?"

"Sure I know him, Nia. He was my neighbor, but then moved somewhere…"

Then, suddenly someone called Sakura from outside (again).

"Hey, Sakura, you there?" asked the voice.

And when Erick took a look, it was Kevin.

"Oic. You here?"

"Well, I saw her so sad when she was walking, so I called your house to tell you and ask you to meet with her. But no answer. So I come here. How's she?" asked Kevin after Erick opened the gate and carried him into her living room. Sakura who heard his voice decided to make 2 more cups of tea.

"She's better than before. She just need some rest…" answered Erick.

"Hoe? So she didn't get any sickness?" asked Maria and Eugenia together surprised.

"Oic. Who said that?" Erick asked them confusedly. Kevin saw at them in the same way as Erick.

"Maria, why did you say that she's getting a sickness~~~~" Eugenia bowed her head weakly in disbelieve 'cause it's useless to worried about Sakura that much. How stupid I was~~~

"Hoeee….it's Yadid who said that, not me~! Remember~~~?"

"Uh~~~THAT JERK~~~~!" she exploded.  
But in the middle of her anger toward Yadid, Sakura came along with the cups of tea. Erick, who saw her, helped her to bring 2 cups, so she only needs to carry 2 other cups.

"HAHAHA! Looks like they're married already! Agree?" said Eugenia naughtily.

"AGREE!" yelled Maria and Kevin while laughed each other. Sakura then blushed when she heard that and almost falling down the cups she was carrying. But luckily she didn't do that.

"Ic. Just stop it, guys…" said Erick while putted the cups he brought.

"W-we haven't married nee~~, so dun say that way nee~~~" said Sakura quickly after she got a sit.

"Hahahahaha!" they laughed suddenly after heard her words. Both of Sakura and Erick blushed. Maria then reminded about something, so she stopped laughing first.

"Ah, right. Yadid asked me to say a regard from him. He said that he hoped you'll get well soon…" said Maria.

"Ah…thank you…" Sakura smiled at her calmly. Then, Maria seemed remind about something again that she has been hiding to ask to her.

"…Um…ano nee…Sakura chan…"  
Everyone in there stopped to laugh. Both of Sakura and Maria saw her confusedly.

"Um, yes?"

"Why weren't you absent just now?"  
Then, everyone's quiet. Sakura then reminded about what just happened to her. How she was being stress…in a deep sadness…about her beloved Grandpa…

Sakura almost cried. but then Erick held her hand.

"Be strong…for the sake who you loved one in there, and for us…"

Sakura startled. Maria then saw her with a smile. A really warm smile. So did Kevin and Eugenia. Sakura then, with happiness tear, Sakura thanked them all.

"Arigatou…I will be strong…"

They then talked each other happily. So many things they're talking. About lessons, school, practice, the scores Eugenia and Maria got, Yadid who got the first rank for material arts in school, etc. sakura heard of these stories happily. Erick who saw her face smiled and held her hand softy. Sakura held his hand back..

…

Grandpa…  
I know that we haven't even met each other…  
But at least, even if just by dreams, we talked each other already nee…  
Your last message…that said "everything will be alright"…I'll always believe on it…and it will be my belief…  
I'll never forget the moment where we talked each other…  
Because…in the darkness and coldness…  
You'll change it by your light and warmness….and make me won't be alone….

JAJAAAAA-----ng! OWARIIII~~!  
Hyaaaa~~~~I'm gonna cry~~~I'm gonna cry~~~  
Uh, grandpaa~~~this is for you~~~! ~  
Sweetie, you know who he is now, desho~? Uh…i just reminded about the thing you asked me to make in this last chapter, but i forgot it....so maybe i'll just make the thing you wanted in a special chapter...but dunno when i will make it..  
Pricillia chan~~ what are you planning actually nee~~~~? =___= ' ' ' '  
Yadid, you're not thaaat bad! OKAY~~~? ~  
And 'you', sigh~~~I dunno what to say…b-but…I'm sorry for all of my mistakes I've made to you…


End file.
